Nobody Like You
by DesperatelyLost21
Summary: Hermione is in her 7th year and there's a new professor coming to Hogwarts. Slight AU - Voldemort didn't take over the magical world - not sure what to do with him yet ... THIS A WARNING: Rated T for lesbian content in later chapters, possible gay as well . If necessary I will change the rating to M later on depending on the content ... no heavy smut, just love
1. Chapter 1

_**Nobody Like You**_

**AN: This originally started out as a Hermione/Ginny story but then I decided to change it, liking the pairing of Hermione and Fleur a little bit more (no throwing of things please) and I've already written two stories of Hermione and Ginny together. They stay as best friends here but I might give Ginny someone to play with ;). Characters and the Harry Potter universe belong to J.K. Rowling and WB, I just like to string them up and watch them dance. Any and all mistakes are mine unless you don't like the character in general, then oh well.**

**This story contains femslash (should be obvious by the pairing) but just as a reminder, there is lesbian (and possible gay, haven't decided) sexual content and swearing from time to time. I'm always happy to receive feedback and any comments, questions, concerns, or even suggestions are welcome. If you flame because you don't like LGBT, why are you even here. There's a back arrow button at the top. You are more than welcome to use it. Otherwise, read on dear readers and hopefully enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

The wind whips through her hair, relaxing and soothing after a long morning of studying. The upcoming mid-terms are stressing her out, making her sometimes snap at her friends. Normally, studying is what she lives for but lately, she'd rather fly around.

Nobody would've guessed that Hermione Granger can actually operate a broom, let alone like flying one.

In first year, she was terrified to even touch a broom, preferring her feet on the ground and a stack of books in her arms.

Quickly performing a right hairpin turn, the brunette heads for a clump of trees on the opposite of the Black Lake of the castle and begins to slalom between them, coming very close to taking herself out with more than one branch.

Exiting the trees, Hermione steers the broom back over the lake, heading towards the Quidditch pitch, gently skimming the water briefly. Touching down on the soft green grass, Hermione quickly hops off the broom and sneaks back into the broom cupboard to put the broom away. Pulling a brush from her robes, she quickly runs it through her thick, bushy hair, flattening down the flyaway locks.

Repocketing the brush, Hermione heads back to the castle and back up to the Gryffindor dormitories, where Harry and Ron are playing a game of Exploding Snap and Ginny is in one of the armchairs, reading _QuidditchThrough The Ages_.

Dropping herself in the chair beside Ginny's, Hermione sighs, feeling better after her flight.

Ginny looks up from her book and over at her bushy-haired friend, who happens to be sporting slightly wind-burnt cheeks.

"You okay 'Mione?" Ginny asks, wondering where her friend has been.

"Yeah. Just went for a little walk around the lake to relax after studying so much. Whatcha reading?" Hermione asks, already knowing the answer.

Ginny blushes and pulls out a magazine from inside the book, surprising Hermione. The red head only shows the top part of the magazine but the bookworm can see the faces of two girls pressed very close together.

"Ginny!"Hermione whispers urgently, not wanting to actually yell and cause attention to herself.

Ginny's blush deepens, clashing horribly with her hair, and she hides the magazine back inside the book again.

Hermione leans her head closer to Ginny's and begins whispers furiously. "Gin, what you doing with that? And in broad daylight in the Common Room? Are you insane? What if Ron or Harry sees?" Hermione doesn't really know how to process this. She would never stop being Ginny's friend or anything but this just baffled her.

Ginny grins and lays a reassuring hand on Hermione's arm.

"'Mione, relax. Who do you think gave me this?" Ginny admits.

Now the bookworm is really confused. Why would Ginny want a porn magazine with girls in it? Unless...

"Gin..." Hermione begins, and looks around the room before continuing in a lower whisper, "are you...gay?"

Ginny's blush is back and worse than before.

"Umm...yeah I am," Ginny confesses.

Hermione is flabbergasted. Not in a bad way, just shocked.

"Oh...umm...that's great Gin," Hermione says weakly, feeling kind of faint from the slightly lack of breathing due to the shock.

"Are you mad or disgusted?" Ginny asks, very worried about her friend's reaction.

"No, no, just shocked is all."

Ginny feels that Hermione is on the verge of freaking out and she is scared of losing her best friend because of her confession. Hermione thinks over her words and realizes that it sounded like she's freaking out, so she gets out of her chair and kneels in front of Ginny.

"Gin, honestly, it's okay. It just kind of caught me off guard, alright," Hermione says, soothing Ginny's slightly frazzled nerves.

Ginny smiles and leans forward. Her brunette friend responds and envelops her best friend in warm, comforting hug.

Out of nowhere, a male voice startles the girls making them separate slowly, and face the interruption.

"Hey Hermione, can I borrow your Potions notes? Seamus kind of set mine on fire," Ron asks, soot marks on his nose and forehead.

Ginny starts to giggle, not entirely sure why, but her brother's face is funny to look at. Hermione smiles at Ginny and then turns back to Ron, sighing.

"Yeah you can. Just don't set them on fire as well. Hang on, a moment ago, you were playing Exploding Snap. What happened?"

"Oi, I didn't set anything of fire. Seamus was working on his Charms homework and blew half the dorm up. And we were up there getting my chess set."

Walking up from behind Ron, Harry is just as dishevelled with soot on his face and arms and burn marks on his robes.

"I think that we should take Seamus' wand from him," Harry comments, remembering all the times that Seamus has set different things on fire, twice in first term in first year.

Ginny giggles more, her face taking on a reddish tinge.

"Gin, you alright?" Ron asks, wondering if his sister is having a fit or something.

Composing herself slightly, Ginny puts on a straight face to answer. "Yeah, I'm good. I think that I just need some fresh air."

Hermione jumps to her feet. "Gin, if it's alright, would you mind if I join you right after I get my notes for Ron?" she asks, wanting to talk more with Ginny about the new information that she found out.

"Yeah, sure. Go get them now and then we'll head out."

Hermione smiles at Ginny again and then with a quick "wait here" to Ron, she runs up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and gets her Potions notes and heads just as quickly back down the stairs. Handing her notes to Ron, she grabs Ginny's hand and pretty much pulls her out of the room and into the halls of the castle.

**AN2: So what did you guys think? Should I post more or change it? FEEDBACK! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nobody Like You**_

**AN: Thanks for the follows and reviews. Very happy and encouraging :)I'm hoping to actually finish this story without it going on hiatus  
**

**Kind of a short, filler chapter. When I started writing this story, it was all on one document and I split up the chapters afterwards so length wasn't a focus.**

Chapter 2

Quickly walking through the halls and out the front doors, the girls bask in the sunlight of the early afternoon. They stand on the last stair for a moment before Hermione takes the lead and starts to walk towards the lake, enticed by its peace and serenity. Strolling across the grass, they come to a willow tree on the edge of the lake and sit under the shade provided.

They sit in uncomfortable silence, neither one sure of what to say. Ginny plays with the grass near her shoes and Hermione just stares out over the water, watching the squid attempt to catch the birds whirling over the surface.

"Soooo," Ginny drawls out.

Hermione faces Ginny, still not sure of what to say. She had so much that she wanted to say in the Common Room but it feels like all her thoughts have abandoned her.

"Umm…yeah."_Wow that was intelligent, _Hermione thinks to herself.

"Okay, this is stupid," Ginny says, smiling. "We've been best friends for how long. Why can't we talk about this like best friends?"

"I do want to talk about it but I'm not sure of what to say," Hermione admits.

"Wow, I have rendered The Hermione Granger speechless," Ginny mocks, earning her a glare from the older witch. Laughing, she puts her hand on Hermione's knee. "Relax, I'm just teasing."

Sighing, Hermione puts her own hand over the red head's and looks into her best friend's eyes.

"I know, it's just that…This is huge Gin. And you can't deny it," Hermione adds, watching Ginny open her mouth to interrupt. "But you're right, this is stupid," Hermione continues, smiling. "You're my best friend and nothing will change that," she finishes, leaning forward to hug the younger witch.

Ginny hugs Hermione gently, happy that she didn't chase off her friend. Letting each other go, they settle back down on the grass, and this time, the silence is much more comfortable.

About an hour later, the girls decide to head back up to the castle, their stomachs telling them that it's time for lunch. They had talked about many different topics such as school and annoying professors, but avoiding, unconsciously, the topic of if Ginny liked anyone.

Entering the Great Hall, they quickly notice that just about every student is present all at once, which is unusual, especially during lunch. Quickly walking along the Gryffindor table, the girls settle themselves by Ron and Harry, who are now sootless, and wonder what is going on.

Professor Dumbledore gets up from his chair and stands in front of the teachers' table, preparing to address the students.

"I am well aware that it is uncustomary for speeches to be made in the middle of the day on a beautiful Saturday afternoon but I have one quick announcement to make. As of today, there is a new professor joining us as a teaching assistant to Professor McGonagall. Please welcome Professor Delacour," Dumbledore finishes, waving his arm to the door to the right of the head table as the blonde French witch from the Triwizard Tournament comes out, her clear piercing blue eyes sweeping over the students. She nods her thanks to the Headmaster and takes her place beside the Transfiguration professor as the students clap loudly, mainly the females due to the fact that most of the males were drooling.

Hermione nudges Ron hard, disgusted at the amount of drool dripping out of his mouth.

"What?" Ron asks stupidly, wiping the side of his mouth with the sleeve of his robes.

Hermione shakes her head and scoffs. Ron looks at Harry, slightly confused as to why Hermione is disgruntled. Harry just shakes his head as well, before grabbing the plate of chicken that just appeared by his elbow and begins to fill his plate with food.

The nudge made by the brunette witch was not unnoticed by the blonde professor either. Her heart flutters, seeing her again. It's been 3 years since she last saw the brunette and for every minute since she has been gone, she hasn't been able to not think about her. The Veela in her won't let her forget the younger witch.

Lunch finishes relatively quietly, and most of the students head off to their Common Rooms, some of them to do homework, others play games, but of course there is one witch that heads off to the library, her favourite spot in the entire castle. Following the bright witch, the new Transfiguration assistant decides that she needs to speak with the student _very soon_.

**AN2: I Love FEEDBACK. I know that some times it's hard to follow what I'm writing so tell me and I'll try to clarify it for ya**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nobody Like You**_

**AN: I decided that since Fleur has lived in France her entire time (most likely) that she would include French into her normal vocab with the English as well (my grandparents are from Denmark and still do the same to this day even after almost 60 years in Canada). I hope it adds more to Fleur's character and not take away from it. Translations are at the bottom.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS..they are what make me happy and wanna update :)  
**

Chapter 3

Entering the library, Hermione heads towards her favourite spot at the back of all the stacks, hiding herself from view of everyone, and grabs a few texts off the shelves as she passes by. Depositing her stuff on her table, she quickly settles herself and takes out her Ancient Runes essay, which isn't due for 5 days.

Standing at the entrance to the library, the blonde professor watches her Hermione walk through the library with practiced ease.

_Je souhaite vous le feriez juste dépechez-vous et revendiquer sa déja__,_ the veela inside says, becoming very impatient, having already waited for 3 years.

_Je n'ai même pas__parlé à son__encore__! _she retorts.

_Puis,__faites-le maintenant__. __Elle est seule__, faire ses devoirs. __Offrir son aide__ou quelque chose__, _comes the reply.

Sighing, Fleur slowly walks to where the focus of her thoughts is sitting, and gently leans down.

"Pardon moi. Is zis seat taken?" Fleur asks quietly, not wanting to scare the younger witch.

"Hmm," Hermione makes a noncommittal noise, a quill stuck between her teeth and ink smudges on her fingers. Looking up, her eyes connect with the blonde's, a small charge going through each of them.

Shaking off the feeling, Fleur gestures at a seat next to Hermione, asking, "May I?"

"Uhh," was the only noise the girl could make, words failing again for the second time that day. "Uh huh," she continues, nodding her head slightly, still not fully in control of her brain yet.

Smiling her thanks, the young blonde professor sits down quietly, but on the inside, the veela part was screaming for joy at being so close to the brunette. As the professor sits down, Hermione turns away slightly, attempting to clear her head in vain. She doesn't fully understand why she is feeling like this and why is it caused by the sexy blonde beside her. _Stop thinking like that. I don't find her sexy; maybe slightly attractive. I mean she must be because all of the males here and even some of the females watch very closely as she walks by. It's not like I think that it would be nice if she held my hand or that her blouse right now…..STOP THINKING! _Hermione is so busy with her internal thoughts that she doesn't notice that the blonde witch is now just sitting at the table, watching her.

"You seem a little... éperdu," Fleur comments with a small flourish of her hand, bringing the young brunette out of her not-so-innocent thoughts.

"Umm yeah. Big project. Almost done though," Hermione stumbles out, still struggling with her words.

"What sujet is your project for?" Fleur asks, shifting her chair a little bit closer to the brunette.

"Ancient Runes. We have to write an essay on the importance of transcribing the runes and the impact that it still has today in the modern world," Hermione calmly explains, proud of herself for not stuttering or mumbling like before. She didn't want the blonde professor to think that the most brilliant witch of their age could be reduced to a hormonal teenager. _Not that I actually worry about things like that because I'm not affected by her or attracted to her at all._

"Hmm sounds intéressant. Care to share some of your zoughts?" Fleur inquires.

Hermione looks right into the deep sea blue eyes of the new professor (_hard to believe that not three years ago, she was sitting among us for the tournament as a student_) and feels that shock again running down her spine. Losing her ability to talk yet again, she shuffles her roll of parchment in front of Fleur and casts her eyes downwards, a slight blush flaring up on her cheeks. Smiling gently, Fleur takes the thick paper between her nimble fingers and begins to read the highly intelligent brunette witch's theories on ancient runes.

Hermione stares at her hands while the stunning blonde next to her reads, wondering what's going on with her. Never before has she been a subject to her hormones. She has always been in total control and not really interested in sexual attraction. _But then again, I've never met someone like her before. Why am I thinking this? I do not have a sexual attraction to her!_ Huffing to herself, Hermione lifts her eyes to glance at Fleur, only to see that she's no longer staring at the essay but rather is intently studying the younger witch. Under the intense gaze of the older witch, Hermione feels her face and ears growing warm before she has time to understand why.

"Is...is there something wrong?" Hermione asks quietly.

Fleur shakes her head gently, a small smile gracing her features. A small lock of hair falls across the brunette's eyes as she dips her head a bit, still blushing with the intense gaze on her not wavering. Shaking her head again, the blonde reaches over gently and shifts the lock to lie behind her ears, whispering, "J'adore vos cheveux sauvages,"so quietly that Hermione couldn't understand what she said.

While on vacation in France between her third and fourth years at Hogwarts, Hermione had set her determination to learn French almost fluently, so understanding Fleur speaking French wasn't a problem. The challenge is when the older blonde witch speaks in her native language, Hermione finds herself slightly melting into the nuances of the words rather than fully listening to what is being said.

Shaking herself mentally, Hermione comes out of her stupor (hopefully unnoticed). "What'd you say?"

Straightening in her chair, Fleur smirks. "Nozzing," she brushes off with another brief shake of her head, her blonde hair flowing with the movement. "Zis is good, chère. You'll get top marks, sans aucun doute," she comments.

"I, uh, thanks," Hermione stutters. _What is wrong with me?_

Chuckling quietly, Fleur stands up without a noise and tucks her chair back in.

"Where are you doing" Hermione asks, not wanting the blonde witch to leave, which she does not understand.

"Zere is much work to be done I'm afraid," Fleur whispers and bends close, leaving a gentle kiss on the very red cheek of the barely breathing brunette. "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, ma chére." And with a whisk of her robes, Fleur floats out the library doors.

**AN2: Here are the translations as promised:**

**I wish you would just hurry up and claim her already - **_**Je souhaite vous le feriez juste dépechez-vous et revendiquer sa déja**_

**I haven't even talked to her yet - **_**Je n'ai même pas parlé à son encore**_

**Then do it now. She's alone, doing homework. Offer her help or something - **_**Puis, faites-le maintenant. Elle est seule, faire ses devoirs. Offrir son aide ou quelque chose**_

**Distracted - **_**éperdu**_

**I love your wild hair**** - **_**J'adore vos cheveux sauvages**_

**without a doubt**** - **_**sans aucun doute**_

**until next time, my dear - **_**Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, ma chére**_

**I know it seems kinda rushed but I'm gonna slow it down a bit in the next chapter, have a deeper, more intimate conversation between these two. AND what should I do with Ginny? I have her in the first chap, should I let her have a piece of the story or just leave her as the bff?**

**ALSO! I am moving tomorrow so I'm not sure when I'm gonna update next :( but at least it'll give me time to write the next chapter :)  
**

**AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO _ILLBEYOURHERO_...I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone *HUGS*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to everyone that has favourite/followed this story :D. I should be able to update this story about once a week which is better than I thought it was gonna be. This chapter is a little shorter than I thought it was gonna be but that's okay**

_**Italics are Hermione's thoughts. **_

Chapter 4

The rest of Saturday passes by without Hermione realizing it. After Fleur had left, she had tried to focus back on her essay but found she could not. She then had packed up her materials, returned the books she had taken out and then left the library. She had wondered the halls without a destination in mind. The only thing that had occupied her mind was the new professor. She couldn't understand why her body had reacted like that.

Looking up for the first time in several hours (apparently), Hermione finds herself on the 7th floor near the Room of Requirement. Deciding that she has walked around long enough and not wanting to head back to the dormitories yet, Hermione concentrates on a relaxing place as she paces thrice in front of the wall. As expected, a doorway appears. Hermione opens the door and quickly enters through it, shutting the door tight.

In the newly formed room, Hermione sees a massive fireplace with a roaring fire along the wall to her right with two giant highback armchairs, identical to the ones in the Common Room but twice the size. In front the two chairs is medium sized coffee table with a tray with tea pot, two cups and biscuits on it.

Walking over to the nearest chair, Hermione flops down, no longer worried about keeping up appearances. Dropping her bag at her feet, Hermione reaches forward to grab a cup and the teapot, pouring herself a cup before settling back into the chair. Taking slow, careful sips, she stares into the fire, trying to sort out her thoughts about the French blonde.

_Why is she acting like this towards me? Why am I reacting like...like the teenage boys do?_

These are the main thoughts that have been running through Hermione's mind all afternoon. It's a vicious cycle that she hasn't be able to come with an answer for either question. She knows that Fleur is attractive (even the blind knew it) but she's never been attracted to the same gender.

_Actually I've never really been attracted to anyone. The boys drive me nuts most of the time._

Hermione thinks of all the students in her year, male and female, and tries to feel any attraction to any of them.

_Harry, Ron..ugh no, they're like my brothers. Dra-NO. Seamus is funny but nothing. Dean, McCormick, Neville, no, no, no!_

_Pansy, Luna, Ginny...Fleur...I love her hair..wait! What?! Ugh what am I thinking?_

Hermione's thoughts go off track towards Fleur again. Draining her cup, she gets up and places the cup on the table beside the teapot, and then begins to pace in front of the fireplace. One hand on her hip, the other against her forehead, thinking much too hard, she paces back and forth many times with no answers forthcoming.

A sudden noise at the door to the room pulls Hermione from her internal battle. A sliver of bright light, which grows with each passing second, infiltrates the soft muted glow from the fire. The bright light is then blocked out by a shadow belonging to the person that opened the door.

_Who the hell is entering the room? How did they manage to gain entry?_

A sweet aroma radiates from the individual, who has yet to be revealed. With the light from the hallway blocked and the fire not providing much lighting in the room, the intruder's face remains casted in darkness.

"Who's there?" Hermione calls out, clasping her wand in the pocket of her robes. A soft chuckle is the only noise given in response. Brandishing her wand at the dark figure, she gives a warning.

"I'm warning you! I'm Head Girl and I'll have you cleaning the dungeons for a month with a toothbrush."

Another snicker is heard as the intruder fully enters the room and shuts the door tight behind them. The sweet smell is stronger now.

_I'll hex their eyeballs off if they try anything!_

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Hermione takes a cautious step towards the person, the sweet smell seeming familiar.

_I've smelled that before…but where?_

"Show yourself!" she commands, casting Lumos non-verbally, which proves to be useless as the intruder immediately casts a spell that extinguishes the lighted wandtip before their identity can be discovered.

Grounding her teeth, the Gryffindor casts a shower of sparks at the mysterious person, which is also counted as a fruitless attempt as apparently the person has moved and the sparks only light up the doorway.

Suddenly, Hermione hears a whisper of a cloak behind her, accompanied by slow breathing. Whirling around, she presses her wandtip into the throat of her mysterious intruder.

"Ma chére, is zis 'ow you treat all your profezzors?"

_Oh Merlin…_

**AN: Shout out to Blaise Night (sooooo sorry I typed it wrong the first time) for the ideas :) It might not happen for a couple chapters but it will happen. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED! **

**This is a slow work in progress now due to the possible job offer and the volunteer work I do :) (why do you need to be paid to help someone….answer: YOU DON'T)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. So much stuff has happened, including getting my own apartment (YAY!). Sadly, I don't have internet yet so updates will be put up randomly, but don't give up on the story. Got some special events coming up in the story so stay tuned!**

Chapter 5

Standing there calmly in the dim firelight, Fleur has her head tilted slightly upwards with the tip of Hermione's wand pressing into her throat, while the menacing look on the brunette's face quickly changes to extreme shock.

"What do you think you're doing, sneaking in here like that?! I could've really hurt you or something!" Hermione practically shouts at Fleur, lowering her wand at the same time and storing it back in her robes.

"Worried about me, ma petite?" Fleur questions, getting closer to the brunette and places her hand on the younger witch's waist.

Hermione's breath hitches at the closeness. "I...I, umm," she stutters, the sweet aroma clouding her senses.

_That's where I've smelled it before._

The brunette's facial expression goes slack as her senses are overwhelmed. Fleur smiles a bit and pulls the younger witch flush against her body, mostly to keep Hermione upright and partially for selfish reasons. The movement goes unnoticed by the brunette as she is still distracted by that sweet smell.

_Kind of smells like vanilla and a hint of coffee._

Hermione begins to lean in close, drawn in by the smell. As her nose touches the base of the blonde's neck, her eyes pop wide open and she tries to back away, finding herself trapped in the older witch's lengthy arms.

"Going somew'ere, ma chere?" Fleur whispers into Hermione's ear gently, causing a shudder to vibrate down the brunette's spine.

"This isn't ri-right. You're a tea-teacher," Hermione stutters once again, feeling the soft puffs of the blonde's breathing on the shell of her ear. She struggles once more to get away, this time much weaker than before and Fleur lets her go with a small sigh. As soon as the brunette is free, she bolts to the door, only to find it locked.

"Alohomora." Hermione tried to charm the door open but to no avail. She hears a soft chuckle come from behind her. "Could you open the door?" she asks as she turns around to face the blonde professor.

Fleur struts across the floor and once again invades Hermione's personal space. "Quel est le mot magique?" she asks.

_I love it when she speaks in French._

Hermione is too focussed on how sexy Fleur's accent is to pay attention to the question that is asked.

"Wha'? the younger witch 'says', sounding much like Ron.

The blonde witch smirks. She backs away suddenly from the brunette, straightening her robes in the process and puts a neutral expression on her face.

"Detention Mademoiselle Granger, for not paying attention to a profezzor. Monday night in my office." And with that Fleur opens the door and walks away, leaving Hermione with her jaw hanging open in disbelief.

_What the hell just happened?_

Walking back through the hallways to the Common Room, Hermione thinks about what just happened between her assistant Tranfigurations professor and herself. She still can't understand how she ended up with detention. She's Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age; she doesn't get detentions, except that one time in first year with Harry, Ron and Malfoy.

_How am I gonna survive this?_

Realizing she's been standing outside the Gryffindor entrance for the past few minutes, Hermione gives the Fat Lady the password and enters into the, surprisingly, quiet room. Spotting Ginny sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, Hermione gently sits down beside her, staring silently into the fire.

Ginny notices that her bushy-haired friend is unusually quiet and has a far-off look in her eyes. Nudging her leg, Ginny raises her eyebrow, silently asking if she is alright.

Shaking her head, Hermione gives a small smile.

"I got detention Monday night with Fleur," she admits quietly, not wanting to alert the boys of what's happened.

The 'boys', which includes Ron, Harry, Seamus and Neville are playing wizard's chess on the far side of the room, weirdly quiet.

"How did you manage that?" Ginny asks.

"I'm not quite sure of that myself," Hermione whispers, still slightly lost in thought.

"Well, what happened?" Ginny presses, eager to know what happened between the Veela and her best friend.

"I had gone to the library to finish my Ancient Runes essay (Ginny smiles knowingly, that only Hermione Granger would go the library on a weekend to finish an essay that wasn't due for another couple weeks) and then Fleur showed up out nowhere.

"That's weird. What did she want?" Ginny interrupts.

"To read my essay apparently, because as soon as she finished, she left." Hermione purposely leaves out the slightly intimate moment between them.

"What happened then?"

"I packed up my stuff and wondered around the castle for awhile and ended up in the Room of Requirement. She came in and surprised me and then gave me a detention," Hermione sums up lamely.

"You should go to McGonagall. She can't just hand out detentions for the fun of it, especially to you. You're Head Girl!" Ginny exclaims quietly.

"No, it's fine. I'll go and see what she wants. Besides, even though she came in last in the tournament, I bet she has loads of information to teach."

Ginny snickers. "Always about learning."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Another update. Got inspired from seeing the reviews :)**

**Chapter 6**

During dinner, Hermione sits with Ginny and Neville. Ron and Harry are absent due to a detention with Professor Snape.

"Why isn't Harry and Ron here?" Neville asks, noticing their absence halfway through dinner.

"Detention with Snape, again," Hermione replies with a sigh.

"On a Saturday?" Ginny retorts.

"It's Snape. What do you expect?" Hermione responds.

"I really do think that Snape hates Harry," Neville comments.

"I think that Snape doesn't like anyone at all."

Ginny jumps at the sound of another voice behind her. "Luna!" she exclaims. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry. I just came over to ask you if you could help me with my Charms essay. It's due in a couple days and I'm really stuck," Luna explains, her bright blue eyes staring into Ginny's green ones.

"I...um...yeah I can do that," Ginny stammers, feeling her heart beat faster as Luna's eyes seem to penetrate her soul.

"Great! Maybe we can do that after dinner in the library, if you want," Luna suggests shyly.

"Yeah. I'll meet you in there in 20 minutes," Ginny agrees.

"Alright. See you soon." And with that, Luna skips off to her table to finish eating.

Hermione nudges Ginny's leg, making the red head swivel her head around from staring at the blonde.

"What?" Ginny asks.

Hermione raises her eyebrow and with a slight tilt of her head in the direction of the Ravenclaw table, silently asks the question _What the hell was that about?_

Ginny just shakes her head and continues eating rapidly. "Gotta get my notes from my room and meet Luna. Bye!" Ginny says quickly before bolting from the hall.

Neville looks at Hermione with a questioning expression on his face.

"I don't have a clue," Hermione says, looking in the direction the red headed witch went before turning back to her food.

After dinner, Hermione goes upstairs to the Gryffindor common room and sits in front of the fire, reading her Arithmetic textbook, wanting to get a little bit ahead of her required reading so that she doesn't have to cram later on, like Ron and Harry (not that she's ever had to cram studying into her schedule).

A couple hours later, Ginny slowly walks in the room with a small smile on her face, her notes held loosely in her hand. Flopping down next to the brunette, she gives out a satisfied sigh and stares dreamily into the fire.

Noticing the return of her friend, Hermione quietly closes her book and sets in on the end table next to the couch. Looking closely at the red head, she takes notice of the small smile that has yet to leave her friend's face and the dreamy stare. Gently poking Ginny in the leg, Hermione attempts to get her attention, which fails.

"Ginny!" Hermione whispers while grabbing the Quidditch player's shoulder and shakes it gently.

"Hmm?" Ginny turns her head and finally sees Hermione sitting there, not actually noticing her when she sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah..." Ginny whispers before turning to stare at the fire again.

"Alright, c'mon," Hermione says, grabbing Ginny's arm and drags her upstairs to her Head Girl room.

"What the...? Hermione, what's going on?" Ginny asks, finally coming out of her stupor.

"I could ask you the same thing!" the brunette exclaims, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been all dreamy and floaty since you entered the common room. What happened?"

"Floaty?"

"You know what I mean!" Hermione deadpans.

"I...well...you know that I'm gay. But I've never been with a girl...till now" Ginny ends in a whisper.

"Wait. You and Luna?"

"Yeah. She asked me to go with her to Hogsmeade next weekend! I'm so nervous and excited for it," Ginny confesses.

"You're going on a date with Luna?"

"Yeah. Why, does it bother you?" Ginny asks slowly, hoping that her best friend won't freak out.

"No! I mean no. It doesn't bother me that you're going on a date with a girl but Luna? She's..." Hermione trails off, not knowing how to finish her thought.

"She's what?" Ginny retorts defensively.

"Well, she's a little flighty and unusual," Hermione responds quietly.

"You just say that because she's not all about logic and books like you," Ginny states while crossing her arms. "Just give her a chance. She is a little spacey but I think it's cute."

Hermione sighs, not wanting to get into a fight. "Maybe you're right," she admits.

"Oh, you should come with us next weekend. It'd be great!" Ginny suggests.

"No, I don't think so. I don't want to be a third wheel," Hermione says standing up.

"Please. I'm really nervous about it. I'd feel better if you were there. And you can get that new quill that you wanted," Ginny pleads, giving her friend the puppydog eyes look.

"Oh, alright, I guess so," Hermione gives in.

"Yay!" Ginny exclaims, throwing her arms around Hermione in chest-constricting hug.

"Umm, Ginny, need to breathe," Hermione wheezes out.

"Oops, sorry," Ginny mutters as she lets go and backs away towards the door. "Well I'm tired. I think that I'm gonna head to bed now. See you in the morning."

"Night Gin," Hermione says with a smile.

"Night," Ginny replies, and then heads to her own dorm.


End file.
